


No Regrets

by ghostfox11



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 7x18, Episode Tag, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfox11/pseuds/ghostfox11
Summary: An episode insert for the end of 7x18, Lost Canary. Oliver finds a bruise on Felicity's hip forcing her to tell him that she went into the field.





	No Regrets

Felicity had to focus on each step, deliberately placing one foot in front of the other, as she made her way home. After her conversation with Laurel in the Bunker, she had phoned Cisco and asked if he would be able to speed over to Star City with Barry and take Laurel home. They had enthusiastically agreed but had said that they needed a couple of hours to finish a mission. Knowing that Oliver wasn’t expecting to be home until after ten, Felicity had suggested that she and Laurel go out to dinner for a celebration, as well as a goodbye. Laurel had accepted but insisted on taking her to a quiet Chinese restaurant as opposed to the busy and overcrowded Big Belly Burger.

So, it was with a full stomach and aching limbs, that Felicity opened the front door. Her weariness immediately vanished when she saw her husband sprawled out on the couch, looking just as exhausted as she felt. Except, and whilst she knew he would argue otherwise, much more adorable in his tiredness.

“Oh you’re home,” she announced as she made her way towards him, “I missed you.”

It was a sad truth. She had missed him terribly even though it had only been a couple of days. The bed had felt too empty without him and she had gotten used to his constant need to check on her and her “precious cargo” as he was now calling the baby. Sometimes she wondered how she ever lasted 6 months without him.

“Did you get what you were looking for?” She asked.

“Yup,” Oliver replied simply. Felicity was glad that they were on the same page. It was far too late for that particular conversation tonight.

As she approached him, Oliver sat up to make room for her. “I’m exhausted too. I just want to sit on the couch and order some food and I’ll have whatever you’re craving okay.” He mumbled leaving his arm spread out in an open invitation for her to fit in beside him. She smirked as his hand automatically fell to her ass and she wrapped her arm around him on the back of the sofa

“I already ate,” she confessed, “after I said goodbye to Laurel.”

Oliver made a noise that sounded so confused and adorable Felicity felt her heart flip. She remembered being worried those small reactions would fade after she started a relationship with her “crush” as Sara had called him. Thankfully, that didn’t seem to be the case.

In her musing she almost missed his quiet question. “So, you found Laurel, but you said goodbye to her already?

Felicity to tensed slightly but without missing a beat she diverted to her usual coping mechanism for awkward situations: making light of it. “Well yeah after we stopped her from going on a killing spree.”

Oliver must have been really tired because he didn’t seem as concerned as she knew he would be when he inevitably found out all the details. Instead he mumbled another questioning noise.

Knowing she would have to explain herself at least a bit, Felicity stuck to the basics, “Dinah and Sara, yeah that Sara,” she clarified. “And we did it super easy it was like Charlie’s angels without the feathered hair and casual sexism.”

There, Felicity congratulated herself, simple terms, keeping it light, nothing for her super tired, overprotective husband to worry about.

“So that whole taking it easy thing?”

Or not, Felicity mused. “You know I’m not good at that.”

Thankfully, Oliver only let out a small laugh and buried his face in her shoulder. “Well I’m here now so I’ll take care of you.”

If she wasn’t already head over heels in love with her husband, then that line would definitely have done it. Had he said those words to her in her hormonal driven emotional state two days ago, Felicity was sure she would have cried. Yesterday she would have jumped him, but for now she was just tired.

“Well you can start with a foot rub.” She suggested and, seeing his gesture for her to hand him her foot right away, caused the smile, that hadn’t left her face since she saw him lying on their couch, to beam.

Carelessly, she threw her leg over his knees, dropped her shoe to the floor, and let his magic hands do their work.

Felicity grew uncomfortable after a couple of minutes. Still, it took all her effort to persuade her left leg to raise and fall across Oliver’s lap, but it was worth it when he immediately took her shoe off and gave it the same attention as its partner.

As she readjusted herself, she felt a pain across her knee and her hip, the aches starting to set in from all the action she had seen over the last few days. Felicity was well aware that her husband would work out that she hadn’t been in the Bunker but she didn’t want to face his worry right now. She was fine. So was the baby.

When the explosion had went off, in what she had seen as an attempt to her life, Felicity hadn’t hesitated to protect herself and her baby with the table. She hadn’t seen any risk to either of them when she had agreed to into the field with Dinah, but the explosion had caught her off guard. The guilt had set in soon after and when she went to bed that night, curled protectively around her, for now, flat stomach, missing Oliver’s warmth and protective embrace, she hadn’t been able to find sleep with the worry. What would have happened had she not had enough time to find cover? If the table hadn’t been there? If she had fallen less gracefully?

For hours she had tossed around every combination of events, creating algorithms in her head, until it throbbed. It hadn’t helped any when Oliver’s goodnight text had lit up her phone screen. A text directed not just to her but to their “precious cargo” as well. But there was something about the situation that she wasn’t seeing. It was as she typed her reply: _Goodnight, we both love you and miss our human heater lots_ , that she realised. They were fine. They were both fine. Because there had never been any true danger. Laurel hadn’t wanted them dead. The bomb was deliberately delayed, exactly as Sara had thought. Felicity’s instincts had been correct and so no other possibility was ever remotely, well, possible.

Upon this realisation Felicity had found herself whispering “I’m sorry if I scared you. But I promise everything I do is to keep you safe. Sometimes that means things might get a little scary sometimes, but it’s always to keep you safe in the long run.”

Remembering that the baby was still so small that it most definitely couldn’t hear her, Felicity had felt a small laugh escape her. She had felt lighter though. Her head had quietened down and knowing Oliver was safe helped as well. She had found sleep soon after.

So, when Felicity had been faced with the decision to go out into the field again the next day, she hadn’t hesitated. Her baby’s safety had been forefront in her mind in every step: from how she positioned her body when turning from the gunshots, to how she had leapt from the building, not falling flat like the others, but curling around her stomach. Even when she dared Laurel to kill her, something that she hoped the man currently massaging her feet never found out, she had known that there was no chance that she actually would. Especially when, in that particular case, her baby was offering her even more protection. No matter how dark Laurel had gotten, Felicity knew she would never endanger her baby.

Lost in her own head, Felicity startled when Oliver sighed and shifted, his hands leaving her feet. Any complaint was lost however as his lips softly stroked hers. “I missed you to you know.” He mumbled against her lips as he kissed her again.

Felicity was forced to use her core muscles in order to deepen the kiss, but it caused her to wince when it pulled on her hip. Oliver pulled back immediately but, before he could speak, she was on him again. This time she ignored the pain and pulled him closer, letting him guide her so that she was fully on his lap. She moved so that she was straddling him, all pain forgotten when his hands travelled down her waist to her pants, slipping underneath them. But just as he was about to rid her of her top, his hand brushed her waist and she let out a yelp.

Oliver immediately pulled back. “What’s wrong?” he asked brushing her hip again. This time she flinched and, despite knowing what was coming, Felicity didn’t bother to try to cover it up.

“I banged it a bit that’s all,” she tried to reassure him, but her efforts were futile for he lifted her top and noticed the dark bruise forming across her hip.

“This isn’t nothing Felicity, what happened?” Oliver softly stroked his thumb over the mark. It was a deep blue already.

“I fell during the mission. It’s no big deal Oliver, I’m fine.” Felicity cupped his cheek and raised his head so that his eyes would meet hers. “See I’m all good, we’re both fine.”

Oliver frowned, “I thought you said the mission was easy. But you’re hurt I-” He froze, and she could see the moment the entirety of the situation hit him. “Tell me you didn’t go out in the field Felicity.”

Felicity looked away from his analysing gaze and fixed her own on the computer behind him. She had known this conversation was inevitable. Her hip was not the only bruise on her body. Still, whilst she knew he wouldn’t approve of her decision, she didn’t regret it. With that thought in mind, Felicity looked back down at him and explained “Oliver it was Laurel, I knew she wouldn’t hurt me.”

Oliver growled so deeply she felt it against their touching chests more than she heard it. “You didn’t know that for sure. What if something had happened? What if she had-”

“No.” Felicity cut him off. Expecting this conversation meant that she was prepared for it. “It wasn’t like I was going after Dante, Oliver. Laurel is my friend and I chose to trust her. I’m never going to put our baby’s life at risk. That being said, when it’s a calculated decision like tonight, or when I went to face Diaz, this mission, our mission, can’t stop. If I believe everything is going to be fine, then I’m not going to hide just because there’s the tiniest chance of danger. If I did, we wouldn’t have stopped Diaz and Laurel could have stolen a bomb that killed hundreds of people.”

Oliver looked like he wanted to argue with her but whereas once it would have been anger in his eyes, now all Felicity could see was fear. “I just want to keep you safe Felicity. While she’s in there I feel so useless and our lives are so dangerous.”

He paused and she could see he was battling with something. She stroked his hair in comfort and after a couple of seconds he admitted “It terrifies me sometimes.”

Felicity bowed her head in understanding. It hadn’t escaped her notice how he held her protectively during the night. How he was just as keen to double check her security system when they when to bed. Letting her head rest against his, Felicity softly said “I’m scared too honey, but we can’t let fear win okay? No hiding in the shadows. I’m being more careful now but if a mission calls for me to leave the Bunker then I have to do it.”

Oliver tightened his grips on her as he replied, “Just promise me I’ll be there next time. The idea of you being out there and in danger is bad enough, me not being there to protect you is…”

He trailed off and Felicity knew that it would be better to have the rest of this conversation in the hours of the daylight, not when they were both exhausted. “I’m usually the rambling one in this relationship,” she teased and softly pressed their lips together. She had only meant for it to be a peck but Oliver, in avoiding grabbing her waist, had cupped her ass to deepen the kiss and it escalated quickly.

When the broke apart for air Oliver smiled, looking up at her as though she was the most precious thing in the universe. Well second most precious, they had both agreed that their baby won that one. Thinking about the small piece of life growing between them Felicity smirked when she realised something. Bending down, she whispered in his ear “You said she you know.”

Oliver’s faced morphed into one of confusion. “What?”

“Earlier, you said the baby was a she. You think its going to be a girl?” Felicity tilted her head at him, her hands cupping his face. She could imagine it now, a tiny little girl getting her dad to do whatever she wished, having the scariest vigilante wrapped around her little finger.

“Hmm yeah I suppose that’s how I’ve been picturing her. Not that I would mind another boy but having a mini you running around wouldn’t be so bad.” Oliver mused.

“I agree,” Felicity sighed, leaning down to kiss him again. When she was just a breath away, she paused. “My next scans is in a couple of weeks, what do you say we find out then?”

Oliver nodded enthusiastically, “I can’t wait.” He sealed his promise by joining their lips again, immediately starting to massage her ass from where his hands were still resting.

Felicity groaned in appreciation and slowly let her hips begin to move against his. She knew they were both exhausted but a night of lazy sex on the couch sounded exactly what they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my discord famdom who encouraged me to write and post my first Arrow fic.


End file.
